It has become increasingly common for exterior doors to be equipped with electromechanical locking systems. Such locking systems include electrical hardware. Often, these electromechanical locking systems include portions mounted on both the inside and outside surfaces of the door. The electrical hardware mounted on the outside of exterior doors are normally protected from tampering or the environment by a housing.